Friendly Freaks
by 0o-Sexi-Lexi-o0
Summary: Just a random story about my friends doing stupid things. And being weird. But its sorta funny. R&R! Suck at summaries...


Esther was sitting at the lunch table when Brandie came up.

"Ezzy, why are you sitting here alone? You look like a loser," laughed Brandie.

"Shut up! I can sit where I want, can't I," Responded Esther.

"Fine, be that way but the rest of us are coming over here too," spoke Brandie as she waved the others over.

As Brandie sat down so did the others. Kristen, Heather, Faith, and Lexi sat around the table.

"Heeeeey," Lexi greeted.

"Lexi you sounded really stupid," commented Heather.

"Oh, like I care," exclaimed Lexi.

"Yeah we know you don't care. If you did you wouldn't make yourself look so much like an idiot," replied Curly as Lexi stuck out her tongue.

"Dudes I'm bored. I'm glad that we have an early out today," said Brandie.

There was a general agreement of nods. School ended at noon and they had the last lunch shift. So as soon as lunch was over so was school.

"What are we going to do this weekend," asked Faith.

"Sleepover at Lexi's," called Esther.

"Hell's no! Why is it always my house?"

"Cause you have the biggest house. Duh," Curly pointed out.

"So what? And you know I hate sleepovers and so does Brandie," mentioned Lexi.

"Stop complaining. You are just gonna deal!" yelled Faith, grinning.

Lexi leaned back in her seat with a quiet 'hmpf', as the rest of the group continued there conversation.

"So… what's up with you guys?" asked Heather.

"Not much Heather-in-tight-leather," replied Brandie.

"Heather-in-tight-leather? What is the heck is that supposed to mean," questioned Curly.

"Oh its just some dumb names we made up to rhyme with our names, like I'm Candy Brandie. Lexi is Sexy Lexi," answered Brandie.

"You're insane," Ezzy pointed out.

"Oh like you don't wish you had a cool nickname like us!" cried Heather.

"All of you shut the heck up or I'm gonna sick Jasper on you!" Curly threatened.

"Oh god Curly. You are as obsessed with Twilight as Lexi!" stated Brandie, rolling her eyes.

"OH YEAH!!" screamed Lexi, raising her hand to Curly's for a high-five.

"Don't be mean. They can be addicted if they want to," giggled Faith as she moved over to hug Curly and Lexi.

"Don't support those crazy fan girls," warned Esther. "It can be a dangerous thing. They pull you into there addiction. Once you're there you can never escape."

Everyone laughed as the bell rang. They got up and walked down the halls to there lockers. After getting there things they went outside to wait to get picked up.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT AT LEXI'S)**

"Why did I let you guys come over," sighed Lexi.

"Because you love us," explained Faith. "C'mon you know you are gonna have fun. And it's not a sleepover at least. We're just not leaving till like 2 in the morning."

"So, so what I'm still a rock star. I've got my rock moves and I don't need you tonight!" sang Esther and Curly as they danced in front of the SingStar game.

"Man I'm eating these crackers," told Brandie, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah eat what ever you want," Murmured Lexi, staring at Heather, she was eating a piece of cake while crouching on the ground.

"I'm bored. So let's have a random fight Faith!" suggested Lexi.

"OKAY! You are so dumb Lexi, you and your freakishly fluffy hair!"

"You know what? The world is going to end because of you! Your face is gonna make someone want to start a war that kills everyone and everything. I hope you are happy with yourself!"

"Pfft. My face? YOUR MOM'S FACE!" Bellowed Faith.

"What about my face," asked Lexi's mom as she walked out into the living room.

"Nothing… Sorry mommy!" apologized Faith.

"I'm not your mom, silly" said Lexi's mom with a laugh.

"But we all think of you as a second mom," noted Curly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You are the weirdest bunch of kids I've ever met," mumbled Lexi's mom as she left the room.

After she left everybody went back to what they were doing as Lexi and Faith went to sit on the couch.

"Boo-ya! I won and I'm not even in choir like you are," shouted Curly as she did the Macarena in front of the TV.

"I let you win!" argued Ezzy.

"No you didn't. You just totally lost," stated Brandie.

"Skank-face! Shut up!" demanded Ezzy.

"Don't call Brandie a skank face!" ordered Heather as she sat on Brandie.

"Omg get off me! Its not that you are heavy but this is AWKWARD!!" yelled Brandie.

"No! The chair you are sitting in is comfortable. And I don't care if it's awkward!"

"Can't I just get up and let you have the chair?"

"Nope."

"ZWEEEE!!!" laughed Faith as she rolled off the couch.

"Faith, what the hell are you doing?!" screeched everyone.

"Haha nothing… I just wanted to fall," Faith said simply.

"At least she didn't want to fall down the stairs or out the window," mentioned Heather.

"Yeah so for that we applaud," spoke Brandie clapping.

"EEK! Guys, you were supposed to be out of here by like 2 right? Its almost 3! Get the heck out of my house!!" cried Lexi.

"Oh calm down. Your being a ho-bag." Spoke Curly.

Lexi started grabbing people's stuff and throwing it at them. Just as she was throwing Heather her cell phone the computer started playing random music.

"What the crap?" wondered Curly.

"YES! I love this song!" squealed Heather.

The "Cha-Cha Slide" was playing. Heather, Curly, Lexi, Faith, and Esther moved to the middle of the living room.

"I am not gonna do that dance," Vowed Brandie. "I'm too lazy to."

"You are such a lazy bum! Get your butt over here," begged Heather a they all slid to the right as the song instructed.

"NO WAY"

"Fine, but I'm gonna beat your butt after this," Promised Lexi.

"UGH fine." Brandie gave in as she joined the others as they did they stomped their feet.

Finally the song ended and multiple car horns honked from outside. Everyone grabbed there belongings as they walked out calling there 'goodbyes'.

**I Hope You Like. Just Something I Did When I Was Bored. I Think It Sucked. Please Review.**


End file.
